Rocky Meets His Cousin
This story was written by SistersShiraandSkye AN: Do Not Edit Unless You Have Permission Characters: • the original 6 pups • Ryder • Everest • Anubis (debut) • Primrose • Shira • Jason (me - ChaseandSkyerox) • Bullet • bullies Summary: When a new pup is around town he gets into trouble with strays and the paw patrol step in to help the pup out by defending him. Turns out it's Rocky's cousin. Story: *we start out with a nice cool afternoon in Adventure Bay and the pups were all playing* Chase: tag you're it! Skye: hehehehe I'm coming for you Rubble! (Chases him) Rubble: you can't catch me! Skye: did you forget that I caught you the last time you said that too by doing this?! (Jumps onto Rubble tagging him) Rubble: yeah I actually did forget Everest: nice job Skye! Primrose: yeah Skye Skye: hehehe thanks Shira: that's my sister! *soon Jason walks up* Jason: hi pups who wants to play fetch Bullet: no thanks Zuma: no thanks dude but I'll watch Rocky: I'll play! Chase: me too! Jason: okay then let's play you two ready? Chase & Rocky: yes! Jason: okay okay hahaha (throws the ball far) Rocky & Chase: I got it! I got it! (They chase after the ball) Shira: I wonder which one got the ball? Jason: yeah *Chase & Rocky come running back and Rocky has the ball* Everest: Rocky had it Jason: yep good job! Rocky: thanks! *we keep playing for 2 hours then Ryder called* Zuma, Rubble, Everest, & Shira: Wyder/Ryder needs us! *we all run into the elevator* Primrose: where's Marshall?! Marshall: look out! I'm on a roll! Bullet: oh no! Everest: look out! Skye: sis can you..? Shira: yep I'm on it! (Uses her telekinesis to stop him and gently place him in the elevator) there you go! Marshall: thank you Shira I really appreciate it Shira: hahaha no problem buddy Bullet: let's go! *they all go up to the top of the lookout and get into the formation* Chase: ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: okay pups and Jason we have to move Katie called because there is a pup running away from bullies and they're angry Pups: *gasp* Ryder: so for this mission I'll need Skye you can search for the pup and bullies from the sky Skye: yip yip (backflips) "This pups gotta fly!" Ryder: I will also need Shira you are the PI of the group if the bullies escape you can track them down and we may need your telekinesis to help catch them Shira: "This PI has a keen eye!" Ryder: Chase I'll need you to stop any fighting that may happen and to arrest them Chase: "Chase is on the case!" Ryder: also I'll need Bullet you can help Chase out Bullet: "I'll shoot like a bullet!" Ryder: paw patrol is on a roll! *the pups go down the slide and Ryder goes down the pole and they all drive off* Skye (looking from the air): ah ha! Ryder they're near Katie's and they're heading towards Mr. Porters! Ryder: okay Skye meet you there! *they drive towards Mr. Porter's* Chase: where'd they go? Skye: (lands) they're in the alley! Ryder: okay pups let's move! *they run into the alleys entrance* ???: someone help! Bullies: hahaha no one is going to help you! Ryder: leave that pup alone! Bully #1: grrrr you called help?! Your weak! ???: I didn't call them I've never seen them before Bully #2: so you want to fight? Shira: yeah let's rumble! Bully #1: hahahaha she thinks she can hurt us boys get her! Bullies #2&3: hahahaha (they charge at Shira) Skye: you shouldn't do that if I were you Bully #2: I don't care! (Charges at almost at Shira) Shira: really? (Uses telekinesis to stop the two bullies) Bullies #2&3: what?! Skye: I warned you ???: whoa! That's awesome! Shira: you two attacked an innocent pup! (Tosses them into a wall) Bullies #2&3: oof! Shira: strikes 1 & 2 Bullet: nice Shira! Shira: thank you Bullet Bully #1: grrrr how dare you! (Charges at Shira) Chase & Bullet: (pawcuff bullies #2 & 3) Skye: sis look out! Shira: huh? Whoa! (Uses telekinesis to fly up and dodge) Bully #1: (hits the wall) oof! Shira: (lands) strike 3 you're out Ryder: you sound like Jason haha Shira: *giggles* yeah Bullet: (pawcuffs bully #1) you're all under arrest for trying to hurt a innocent pup! Bullies #1, 2 & 3: dang it! Well get you all for this! *Shira puts them into Chase & Bullet's truck an car and then Bullet & Chase take them to jail* Ryder: it's okay little pup ???: (comes to them) thank you Skye: whoa I'm seeing double Shira: Rocky?! ???: Rocky? No I'm not Rocky he's my cousin on his moms side my mom told me a lot about him *Chase and Bullet come back* Shira: wait? Rocky has a cousin?! ???: yes I'm Anubis Shira: nice to meet you Anubis I'm Shira Bullet: I'm Bullet Anubis and I didn't know Rocky had a cousin Chase: yeah neither did I and I'm Chase Anubis Skye: Anubis I'm Skye Anubis: Shira and Skye you're sisters I'm guessing? Shira & Skye: yeah! Ryder: okay pups lets go home Anubis you can come too oh and I'm Ryder the leader of the Paw Patrol Anubis: okay lets go! *with that they all go back to the lookout* Ryder: here we are Anubis the lookout and I'll get you a regular collar and pup tag but you will still be able to communicate with all of the pups Anubis: awesome! Rocky: (walks up) whoa! I'm seeing another me! Anubis: hehehe hi Rocky Rocky: h..how do you know my name? Anubis: my mom has told me about you cousin Rocky: cousin?! Anubis: yes on your moms side hehehe Rocky: cool! Rubble, Zuma, & Marshall: (walks up) whoa we're seeing double! Anubis: I'm Anubis I'm Rocky's cousin Zuma: whoa dude I didn't know you had a cousin Rubble: neither did I Marshall: I didn't either Anubis & Rocky: yep we're cousins Rocky: on my moms side Rubble: awesome! I'm Rubble Zuma: I'm Zuma dude Marshall: I'm Marshall Anubis: it's nice to meet you Shira: hey where are Primrose, Jason and Everest? Zuma: they'll be hewe *with that they walk up and so does Ryder* Ryder: (puts on his collar) here you go Anubis: thanks Ryder Ryder: no problem Everest: uh why is there two Rocky's? Primrose: yeah? Jason: uh guys I think he's related to him Primrose: oh cool but how brother? Anubis: no Everest: the only other thing I can think of is cousin Anubis: yep Everest: awesome! I'm Everest Jason: I'm Jason Primrose: I'm Primrose and I'm Zuma's sis Anubis: nice to meet you three I'm Anubis Primrose, Jason, & Everest: nice to meet you Ryder: well pups and Jason why don't we all play for a few hours before bed Everyone: yay! *with that we all played until bed time* The End Category:Fanon Stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Paw patrol Category:Paw Patrol Category:Stories by ChaseandSkyerox Category:ChaseandSkyerox story Category:Story Category:Stories